Spikefur
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl = Spikepaw Spikefur Spikefur |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Sons: |familyl = Pinenose Lionpaw Birchpaw, Slatepaw, Puddleshine |mentor = Ferretclaw |apps =Yarrowleaf |livebooks = Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Spikefur is a hefty, dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Spikepaw, his mentor Ferretclaw, Scorchfur, and Pinenose, are part of a border patrol that Bramblestar encounters when the ThunderClan leader takes it upon himself to check on the other three Clans after the flood. Spikepaw brings up the rear of the patrol, and stays silent while his mentor and the elder cats of his Clan confront Bramblestar and his patrol. :Spikepaw is seen on yet another patrol, this time with Crowfrost, ShadowClan's new deputy, Pinenose, and Ferretclaw. Although it is unclear what Spikepaw and the other members of the patrol were doing, they appear anxious, their eyes darting back and forth as they dash across their territory. :After Bramblestar and his warriors take it amongst themselves to confront the kittypets harassing ShadowClan, Spikepaw is again part of the patrol seen confronting ThunderClan for their actions. Fur bristling, the patrol, headed by Rowanstar, demand to know what Bramblestar and his cats were thinking, sticking their noses into ShadowClan business. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Spikefur, Tigerheart, Beepaw, Yarrowpaw, and Needlepaw are on a border patrol. The group of ShadowClan cats run into Leafpool and Alderpaw, who are on their way to a Twoleg garden near RiverClan's territory. Upon seeing the cats, Tigerheart says that Leafpool is always meddling in other Clans' business. Spikefur joins in, saying that it's just like a cat related to Firestar to butt into business that doesn't concern them. Leafpool stands up to Spikefur, saying that she was proud that Firestar is her father. :Needlepaw, who is with Spikefur for the day, walks up to Alderpaw and says that Spikefur is being a pain in the tail. She mocks Spikefur, by imitating his looks, and says that a lowly apprentice like her should fetch more moss for his nest, and also catch him a blackbird. Alderpaw says that she should respect her mentor, but Needlepaw says that Tawnypelt is her mentor, not Spikefur, and she goes on to say that she's only with Spikefur because Tawnypelt is busy helping in camp. Thunder and Shadow :Spikefur is called for a patrol along with Scorchfur and Tigerheart, to search Shadowclan territory for rogues.e then asks if his apprentice, Yarrowpaw should come.When Alderpaw lies about needing to speak with Leafpool, Rowanstar says that he can go back with Yarrowpaw,Tigerheart,and Spikefur and he will take his clanmates to the border. :Later, when Rowanstar is scolding Needlepaw about taking Violetkit out of camp, Spikefur is mentioned to have seen an adder. :When Darktail's group first attacks Shadowclan's camp, Spiketail and Snowbird burst out of the warrior's den in shock. During the fight Spikefur lunges at Darktail, but is easily batted away with Darktail's paw. : In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence : Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Pinenose:Kate's Blog Daughter: :Lionpaw:Kate's Blog Sons: :Slatepaw:Kate's Blog :Birchpaw:Kate's Blog :Puddleshine:Kate's Blog Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters